


Sweeter

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Housewife!Steve, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Bucky watched his lover place the hot tray of cookies on a cooling rack, he knew that the person who had cooked them was much sweeter than the cookies could ever hope to be. Porn oneshot.





	Sweeter

Bucky’s anticipation was the cause of his inability to open the apartment door. Jiggling the key just right, the brass knob turned successfully before the door was practically flung open. It had been too long of a day, too long listening to the harsh and offensive drivel of the site manager. His facade of amiability worn over anger melted into true content-ness upon seeing the short blonde man mixing something batter-like in a bowl. Steve took no mind to the resident who had entered his apartment, their bodies familiar enough to even recognize the gait of their footsteps. He knew it was Bucky who had entered, and he’d never give that man the satisfaction of a wife-like ‘I’m making cookies for you’. They were in-fact cookies for Bucky, but it was embarrassing for a reason he knew but wouldn’t accept.

 

“Cookies, for me? Oh Stevie, you’re too kind..” A husky half-tease laced with his own desire for something sweeter.

 

“Nah, they’re for my mother.” 

 

Steve could feel Bucky’s breath on his neck, the man was standing right behind him. Steve could feel the hands ghosting his sides as if unsure if they should grasp. It took everything in him not to react to the teasing, he would not give in and submit to the man before the cookies were in the oven. When the ghosting grip slid down and finally made contact, the curt squeeze of his ass made the baker yelp out from his betraying lips. Exactly what Bucky wanted to hear, the grasp came back once more, a bit rougher with clearer intentions. Steve did not let go of the bowl to hide or rub at his growing bulge, he would not betray this batch of baked delights. Instead, Bucky did the job for him, strong palm pressing firmly with the desire to draw out more of those enticing snippets of pleasure.

 

It wasn’t an intense motion, but it was certainly enough for the smaller man to start rubbing himself up against Bucky’s hand. His body yearned for the pleasure it had been denied en lieu of house-work and textbooks. When the sound of a rattling buckle and unzipping denim reached his ears, Steve took the opportunity to ball up more dough and place them onto the parchment rack. Just before placing the last scrap of thick pastry, he was interrupted by a tsk-ing sound meant to garner attention. Falling for the trap, blue eyes glanced over his shoulder at Bucky, who currently leaned against the kitchen island naked from the waist down. Apparently, he had been too lazy to remove his dirtied dress-shirt or undo any of the buttons. Steve was fine with that though, as it meant the shirt was tight enough to cling around the muscular torso underneath.

 

Clearly showing himself off, Steve would once again not give the man any pleasure that would surely grow from glancing at the thickening length. 

 

“Y’like?” A cheesy grin and wiggling eyebrow was not enough to win him over yet.

 

Instead of fixating at how Bucky’s abs rippled with each stroke of his cock or the moans that followed suit, his attention was currently on the oven that beeped just in time. Bucky was masturbating himself in the kitchen, but Steve really was just trying to cook. Squinting at the hot air of the oven, the cookies were placed and the door close. The time it took for him to program the bake time for the oven was purposefully drawn out at the expense of his lover. Wiping the flour from his hands, steve got to work quickly.

 

With one swift motion, he turned around and kneeled before Bucky, fingers grabbing out to feel the hot and hard flesh. It was good to have his lover in hand, even better to feel Bucky’s intrusive fingers threading through his short blonde hair. The slight scent of sweat made itself known, but he wouldn’t ruin the mood by making the poor man go get a shower first. If anything, it was kind of dirty and he loved that but would never admit it.

 

“God, your tongue is always so good, I was looking forward to this all day today. Y’know, there’s nothing that’ll get me through dealing with my boss better than the idea of this.”

 

As much as he could with his tongue stretching out to lap along the flushed skin, Steve smiled up at the man.

 

Bucky did not bother silencing his low grumbles and sharp inhales as his breath was caught by sudden pleasure.

 

Kneeling back momentarily, a tease escaped his lips from which a strand of saliva hung.

 

“Not even cookies?”

 

Grunting somewhat, the fingers massaging Steve’s scalp soon clung to the strands instead, pulling and almost begging for the lips to make contact once more.

 

“That’s not a fair question, but be a doll and get back to sucking.”

 

Sure, it sounded harsh, but he knew they’d both enjoy the dirty-talk. Not having to be asked twice, the wish was granted as Steve’s lips soon found themselves surrounding Bucky’s head. He couldn’t describe the taste, but he knew he liked it. The two developed a rhythm, primarily consisting of plump red lips slipping down a thick shaft with the accompanying rhythm of Bucky’s sporadic moans.

 

When Bucky felt a thin nose pressing into the dusting of hair below his navel, he knew himself to be a lucky man. Not everybody got to experience the bliss of a warm hot mouth, especially not the ever-so-cute person it belonged to. Steve just looked so perfect with his slightly-swollen lips around Bucky’s cock, it was just how it should be. Breathing deeply as he took a well-needed break, the talented mouth soon returned to service. This time though, it was no longer as sensual. Steve yeaned for the taste of sweat and pre-cum, the tip of his tongue lapping out to both taste and swirl around the beading liquid. Salty and somewhat bitter, the taste coaxed a wave of pleasure to wash over the baker.

 

Greedily, Bucky began thrusting somewhat against the tongue. Although cautious to prevent discomfort, it was proving difficult to resist the urge that was grabbing Steve’s hair and fucking his mouth wildly. Slowly though, he was inching himself towards it. Said inching turned out to be more like leaping as Steve glanced up smugly at his lover’s act of desperate desire. Almost feeling bad for drawing things out, he let Bucky thrust his hips past the cherry-red lips. Not long afterward, the deep breathing grew shaky as a strong muscular arm held onto the silver tap for balance. Feeling a bit naughty, Bucky decided it was best not to inform Steve of the growing pleasure pooling at the base of his shaft, the pleasure than soon shot forward white streaks into the unsuspecting mouth. Taken a bit by surprise, he gulped and coughed slightly as some slide down the back of his throat.

 

With an expression wavering between anger and arousal, Stevel simply stared up at the man standing before him. Unsure of if he should scold the lack of courtesy, his attention was taken by the ringing of an alarm. With the harsh sound, Steve rose from his knees quickly and placed a small peck on Bucky’s cheek before grabbing a pair of oven mitts. While Bucky watched his lover place the hot tray of cookies on a cooling rack, he knew that the person who had cooked them was much sweeter than the cookies could ever hope to be.

  
  



End file.
